You Belong With Me
by xSaphireLilyx
Summary: Max writes a song that describes her feelings for Fang, but will he be able to reveal his feelings too? Please read and review!


I was debating whether for her to hear the song or actually sing it, but I was to lazy to change it... XD

Hope you like it and it's my first fanfic. so flames welcome.

You Belong With Me belongs to Taylor Swift and Maximum Ride belongs to JP

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed; bored out of my mind, willing that one of my friends would come and save me. I picked up my guitar and strummed a little, thinking of something to do. I started to strum more and began to get a beat. I started playing chords, and liking what I heard, I rang out

"**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset"**

I smiled, lately my best friend, Nick aka Fang had been arguing with his girlfriend about something he had made a joke about. I continued, strumming,

"**She's going off about something that you said  
she doesn't get your humor like I do**

**  
I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**

**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
**

Lissa was cheer captain while I was always the unnoticed fan in the sidebar. I had been in love with Fang for a few months now, and it had been excruciatingly painful, yet joyful whenever we were together.

**  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?**

Lately we had been walking around, sitting together, just relaxing and enjoying the solitary peace and quiet. Lissa was a huge chatterbox and always demanded Fang's attention whenever she was around.

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say your fine I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?  
**

Lissa was insulting, especially towards Fang because they had to look like the "it" couple. Fang rarely showed emotion and almost never smiled, but when he did, it was like the sun coming out on a rainy day.

**  
She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
**

I always enjoyed casual, cool clothes, but Lissa was big on always looking attractive, whether that was wearing low-cut shirts, or wearing short, underwear-exposing skirts. I'd known Fang since we were 5 and next door neighbors. I was always there for him and him always there for me.

**  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**

**Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.  
**

I knew everything about Fang. I had been there for him during his tears, his anger, and his happiness.

**  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**

**Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

**Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me"**

I finished, trailing off. I sighed, putting my guitar down and heading outside into the sun. I shaded my eyes and found the nearest shaded park bench. That song had way too much accuracy about my love life.

"Hey," a familiar voice said, and I turned around, seeing the all-famous Fang walking towards me and sitting down.

"Hey," I replied back, smiling. "What's up?"

"Another fight with Lissa," he said, groaning, but lifting his head up a little higher, "but let's not talk about her," he said his face grimacing as he said 'her', "Lets talk about us." He said, smiling.

I blinked momentarily, dreading the subject and a little surprised when he smiled.

"Uh.. u-us? I didn't know there was an us," I replied laughing a little nervously, half-joking.

"Max," he said, a little exasperatedly, while picking up one of my hands, "Of course there's an us," he sighed, and brushed some hair out of my face.

My heart began to beat faster and I flushed a little as I realized how close we were.

"I've wanted to tell you something for a long time, and I'm just going to come out and say it,"

I leaned in a little, anticipating his words, and he stared into my brown eyes.

"Max, I -"

An annoying honk stopped him short as he turned around to see Lissa speeding towards us in a hot pink convertible.

"Fangy-poo!" she said in a sweet voice. "Max," she said glaring at me as he turned away form me, dropping his hand.

"Hey Lissa," he greeted, and turned back to me, apology in his eyes.

She waited expectantly as he got up and got into her car giving her a one armed-hug and a kiss. She smirked at me as he was turning away to give me a little nod.

"See ya later," he said casually, but I could tell he was disappointed, while I was burning up from curiosity.

My heart was sinking as Lissa drove away, looking smug, and chattering nonstop.

I sighed.


End file.
